Miracles and Reality
by SillyKnight12
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory visit the Sherlock Holmes museum in London... or so they think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. No money is made out of this.  
Disclaimer 2: English is not my first language, sorry if there are any mistakes

"And here we are!"  
The Doctor said cheerfully opening the doors of the TARDIS as he came out of the ship. Amy and Rory followed him grinning. Amy had always been surprised for the capacity of the Doctor to amaze her. She had seen new worlds, the past, the future and wonders that no one can ever imagine and that's why she enjoyed travelling with him so much, because she can't guess what will be their new destiny. There were so many places to see, so many times to visit…  
"London." She stated when she crossed the doors of the TARDIS "You took us to London. In the XXI century."  
"Yes" said the Doctor with a gigantic smile in his face "Isn't it amazing? I always wanted to visit this."  
"You always wanted to visit London." said Rory looking at him like he had gone completely mad.  
"What? No! Baker Street!"  
"We're going to visit Sherlock Holmes?" Amy said with a mocking tone.  
"Oh, don't be silly, of course not, he doesn't exist. His house, however, does." He said pointing at the windows. "Think about it Pond, a character that has enough personality to make people believe he's real. A character that eclipses his own creator! He has won prizes and yet he's not real! Isn't that amazing?"  
Already convinced by the enthusiasm of the Doctor, the three approached the door and knocked. A sweet-looking lady opened it and watched the three visitors.  
"You're here for Sherlock, are you?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"The boy is not here now, but you can wait for him upstairs. Come on, follow me"  
"Woah ... They even have a role play? Ouch "  
Rory was silenced by a nudge from Amy while the Doctor was talking to the old lady. She led them upstairs, invited them to have a seat and then offered to make some tea. When she left, the Doctor started looking around and touching things with a frown.  
"Something is wrong," he said as he looked at every single object in the room. "Something is very wrong here."  
"Yes, you. Be quiet and don't mess around or the lady will throw us out."  
"No ... something is really wrong. It seems as if somebody actually lives here. Someone of this century. Look!" He said, pointing to the kitchen and then turning to look at Rory and Amy "There's even a fridge! What kind of fool would put a fridge in this apartment?"  
"A fool who happens to get hungry?"  
The three froze on the spot when they heard the new voice that came from the door. They looked up to see a man of medium height with shopping bags who looked at them as if they have just vomited a hamster. The Doctor approached the man, examining him slowly; The newcomer still didn't understand why they were so astounded to see the fridge.  
"You live here? It's impossible." he said as he continued with the scrutiny.  
"Well, I know it's a real mess but ..."  
"No, no, no." The Doctor said waving his hand "I'm not talking about that. This is the home of Sherlock Holmes -"  
"Sorry," the short man looked offended "I pay rent and I have the same right to live here as Sherlock, and if you do not mind I'd like to know with whom I'm speaking."  
"Oh yes, of course, sorry." said the Doctor, as if nothing had happened. "I'm the Doctor. And those two there are Amy and Rory. Come you two, greet." The two waved their hands and forced a smile."And you are ..."  
"John Watson, Sherlock's flat mate. Excuse me." he made his way into the kitchen to leave the shopping bag.  
The three shared a look of concern and amazement at the response John gave, he was emptying the shopping bags, still looking at them suspiciously. _"Sherlock's clients,"_ he thought, _"are getting weirder."_  
"John ... Watson ..." repeated the Doctor delighted with the answer. With surprising speed he went to the kitchen. He caught John's arms in order to look at him more closely. "But how can you be real? You shouldn't exist, it is impossible, and yet here you are!" He took his sonic screwdriver and scanned him, after verifying that he was indeed real, he began to shake John while laughing. "You exist! You really exist! You're amazing! I don't know how, but here you are, Existing!"  
Meanwhile, John's brain was struggling with his limbs, his brain told them to act against the psychotic madman who was shaking him, but they remained stiff under the spell of the stranger. Said spell was broken when the door opened again to reveal a large figure of curly black hair and piercing eyes. His eyes fell upon the Doctor, threatening, and then turned the gaze to John, who was looking at him pleading for help.  
"Who are these people?"  
"I think they're here to see you, Sherlock."  
The Doctor turned to see him. He laughed and his eyes filled with joy, like a child who has just entered a candy store.  
"Sherlock Holmes!"

Thanks for reading, next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I can


	2. Chapter 2

"But look at you! Look at you! Here you are, so real, so…" the Doctor left enthusiasm a part for a second." I always thought your nose would be more…" he started making gestures with his hand "anyway…"  
Sherlock turned to look at John, who still didn't understand what was happening. What John saw was that his friend was just as puzzled as he was, and that just made the whole situation worst for him.  
"Who are those people, John?"  
John knew that voice, and he also knew that his friend had been out for a case. He also knew, and he hadn't checked it out because he didn't need too, that Sherlock was wearing the gun.  
"Costumers!" Nearly cried Rory suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him "We are... uhm... costumers..."  
Sherlock looked at him and Rory felt like he was being scanned by an x-ray machine.  
"No you are not"  
"No, no we aren't." said Rory.  
The Doctor had turned just for a second and what happened next, happened really fast. Sherlock took the distraction to pull out the gun but the Doctor turned instantly to point him with the sonic screwdriver. The detective looked at the device confused and then it beeped. The gun fell from the detective's hand much for the surprise of John and Sherlock.  
The detective looked at him with wide eyes, with respect and what seemed like fear, and then a smile appeared on his face.  
"You're not human."  
It wasn't a question, it wasn't said with surprise, it was just a statement. That's when John met Amy's eyes. There's a special connection between two persons that find themselves in similar situations, like being dragged by genius everywhere who dance dangerously between the thin line of sanity. When they looked at each other, they came to an instant conclusion.  
"We better sit down and talk about all of this calmly before someone gets hurt" John put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder and the detective shot him a cold look, but the doctor merely ignored it.  
Once they were all sitting down properly, John was the first one to speak.  
"Just asking but… why did you say that the... em... the Doctor is not human exactly?" John was having one of those days in which he really doesn't feel like shout or anything, being with his flatmate for so long had taught him that impossible are… well, impossible to find.  
"It's obvious."  
"Yes, it is, of course" John said sarcastically. The look he earned was the one his friend gave him every time he throws away an "experiment".  
"Obviously" Sherlock went on fussy "look at him. Really look at him. He looks like a human, smells like one. But listen to him, look at his eyes. He's a young man, but the eyes are old. Older that anything, not even Mrs Hudson have those eyes. And that screwdriver he was pointing at me can't be human technology. And… oh, you'll love it, auscultate him.  
"What!?"  
"Take the stethoscope put it in your ears, the other one in his ch-"  
"Yes, thank you Sherlock, I know how to auscultate someone. I'm a doctor, remember?"  
Both Sherlock and the Doctor smirked. John looked at the Ponds. Rory gave him an understanding smile while Amy was trying not to laugh.  
"John…"  
"Okay, okay! Hold on."  
John got up and took his stethoscope. He approached the Doctor, who smiled at him excitedly and listened. The most absolute silence fell into the room. The seconds passed like hours as the doctor auscultated the Doctor.  
"It has to be an echo." He said after a few seconds  
The Doctor smile grew bigger and John looked at Sherlock, who was just smiling at the Time Lord.  
"Two hearts. Okay." John sat down heavily into his chair and started pondering when did he exactly lost his mind. Maybe the day he agreed to share a flat with Sherlock. Unconsciously, he put his hand into his leg and the Doctor jumped from his chair.  
"Magnificent! He even has the war wound! And what a hearing!"  
"I do not only use my eyes. I also use my ears. Your heartbeat accelerated for an instant, when I pulled out the gun, and then I could hear the two hearts."  
Amy finally rose from the chair and grabbed the Doctor.  
"I need to talk to him." she said pointing at the Doctor- Now. In private.  
Sherlock kept staring at Rory and Rory abboided looking at him, John just sat in his chair, regretting for not watching the Star Trek series when he had the opportunity.  
"Can you explain me what the hell's going on? They're not real! You told me!"  
"I know, isn't it fantastic?" Amy's eyes told him that no, it wasn't. " Look. We've been talking with Sherlock Holmes! Who in the whole history can say that?"  
"The men from the Thai, for example" she said as she picked some menus from a little table "and the Chinese, the Japanese, the Italian… I don't know how you can be so happy."  
"They aren't a threat. Well, Sherlock actually had a gun, but he doesn't anymore. Something strange had happened, we agree in that. Maybe we are in another dimension, in a parallel universe, maybe they are. Maybe it's a miracle! The Universe is huge, spectacular, Brilliant! This, Amelia Pond, is one of those times in which the universe gives us a present. It created two living persons out of two fictional characters! Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!"  
Amy kept smiling although she didn't really liked the idea.  
"And now that we're here, we have the chance to know two of the greatest characters literature ever made! We can't let them go!"  
"And what do you want to do? Drag them into the TARDIS?"  
The Doctor's smile confirmed her fears. That's what he was planning to do. Without a word, the Doctor stormed into the living room, and found Sherlock and John whispering to each other.  
"Very well!" The Doctor opened his arms and grew a huge smile- Who wants a space ship ride?!  
"Sorry, we're not going." Sherlock said impassive and turned to John.  
"… They don't usually say that." The Doctor's smile fell off his face "Well yes, sometimes they do, but they usually end up coming anyway. How can you possibly say no to that?" the Doctor pointed at the window "it's the Universe we're talking about!"  
"He would find it boring" said John smiling, and Sherlock shot him another look.  
"We've been talking now. The first thing you said when John found you is that he shouldn't exist. You look at us as if we weren't real. You know far too much about us to be a regular person. I don't know why you appear to know so many things about us or why are you so confused about us being here. You, of course, are not one of Moriarty's men, he doesn't work that way and he still can't contact with another planet's inhabitants, neither one of my brother's dogs, he would be too lazy to call the NASA and everything. You seem to be just a tourist in here, or in everywhere judging by your behaviour. Travelling with a married couple you've no direct connection with."  
"But I have! They're my friends!"  
"Oh please, you're a solitary man, you've lost too much in your life, why risk losing even more?"  
The Doctor stared at him with old eyes.  
"I've lost many people; I've lost family, friends, relatives and enemies. I remember every one of them, it really hurts to lose them and to keep going on knowing that you'll not see them anymore. But all the moments we've had together, the laughs, the fights... they're worth all the pain in the universe. Those moments are the only thing you have at the end. You should know it, you've a friend."  
Sherlock tried really hard not to look at John. At first they were flatmates, just people who had jus met. He didn't care... and then... he didn't have wanted to start caring, he just couldn't stop it. He tried to pretend he really didn't care and thought he was doing fine, but suddenly everyone knew John was his loyal friend but him. Until that day, in the pool. For a moment he thought John had betrayed him, and he nearly felt relieved when the doctor took off his parka. Sherlock hesitated.  
" We could go…" John said  
Sherlock looked at his friend in confusion  
"It's an only chance to do it" he said. He didn't say "Don't worry; I'm bringing the gun, just in case". "it's an unique opportunity, and you could learn a thing or too about the Solar System."  
"We could see the Sun spin around the Earth…" Sherlock said, not very happy about the idea.  
" the Sun doesn't… it doesn't matter."  
"Good! I know you would end up coming! Let's go!"  
The Doctor stormed out, followed by Sherlock. Amy approached John.  
"We better introduce ourselves properly. I'm Amy Pond, this is my husband Rory, that mad man is the Doctor."  
"John Watson. Your friend, the Doctor… he's always like that?"  
"Is Sherlock always like that?" Rory asked, half smiling  
The three smiled and went downstairs.  
"Do you have your space ship here? What if somebody sees it?"  
"Oh no, it's… you'll see. And... about Sherlock and you, how long it's been since you… live together?"  
"A year or so. In fact, the day after we met I moved in with him."  
"Woah!" exclaimed Rory "that's determination. Amy and I didn't marry until a couple of years after we started dating."  
John shoot him a confused look and then he understood.  
"No, we're not together in that way, we're just friends. God, why everybody think we're gay?"  
"JOHN!" Sherlock came out of a blue telephone box in the middle of the street. "It's bigger on the inside!"  
"That's your ship?" John asked to Rory, who nodded.  
The detective took John's hand and nearly dragged him into the TARDIS. Amy and Rory shared an amused look.  
"Oh my Lord..."  
-I just told you that!  
John walked into the TARDIS in amazement while inspecting everything with his eyes. His brain couldn't believe what his eyes told him. The Doctor walked and stood behind the two men, he put his hand into the consulting detective and doctor's shoulders and explained.  
"Welcome to my ship! Rory, show them around, please. If they are going to stay here I can make a room for them." the Doctor saw the frenetic movements the Ponds were making. "Two. Two rooms. Two rroms because you are not emotionally involbed and I am starting to speak far too much so I will go and press random buttons in the console"  
John face-palmed and Sherlock acted as if he hadn't heard anything about what was happening. While Rory lead them into their obviously separated rooms, the Doctor approached Amy.  
"I thought they were…"  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Well, good ol' Doyle never said that in the books, but when he lived that was a taboo… But you just needed to look closely… In the Garridebs, for example…"  
Later on, after Rory showed them their rooms, they looked for a new destiny. For a start, the moon, it was beautiful, close and you can see how magnificent the planet Earth was. Then, an alien planet, a travel in time… maybe Alexandria, or the Victorian London… maybe they would pay a visit to Arthur Conan Doyle and have a good laughs with him… But there was a little explosion, then a bigger one and everything started to shake violently. They had to hold on anything they could and wait until the turbulences stopped.  
"Everyone is alright?" Asked the Doctor. Slowly, they answered one by one, no major injuries luckily. "something went wrong."  
"No shit, Sherlock!" That was Amy. Sherlock frowned at her. "Ooops. Sorry, I was… never mind."  
The Doctor jumped at the door and opened it. He just looked outside for a second and then went back slowly. His face was pale.  
"That's Impossible."


End file.
